Fairy Stories
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Historias, Sonfics y demás de los personajes de este gremio muy especial, GrUvia, JeRza, NaLu, GaLe, EverElfman... etc. Primer serie de fics de esta serie, Pase a dar un vistazo.


**MIENTRAS TE AME.**

 **PAREJA:** GaLevy

 **ACLARACIONES:** Los personajes no son míos, son de Mashima 7n7 Pero las historias son mías y basadas en ideas que solo les doy forma. Sin más a leer.

Era un día normal en Magnolia, el sol estaba cooperando con la gente y el clima era templado. No había ni una nube en el cielo y los gritos ya muy normales en cierta parte se hacían resonar. Así es, en el gremio más escandaloso de todo Fiore se llevaba a cabo una típica pelea.

—Vamos flamitas —Jactaba Gray— ¡NO SEAS GALLINITA!

Hielitos…— Miraba enfadado— ¡ESTOY ENCENDIDO!

—Oh… Gray-sama es tan genial —Suspiraba con corazones en el aire la maga de agua.

—Y empezamos otra vez… —Suspiraba cansada Lucy al lado de Levy— ¿Es que Erza no harás nada?

—Tranquila, es normal entre amigos —Calmaba la pelirroja.

—Sí Lu-chan —Sonreía Levy— Además Gajeel no se ha metido así que no le veo problema.

Ante lo dicho por la peliazul más pequeña del gremio, una peliblanca detrás del mostrador sonrió cómplice a la rubia.

—Ara, Ara… Levy —Sonreía maliciosa.

—Ara, Ara. Le-vy-chan —Hablaba la rubia.

—C-chicas, ¿Q- Qué pasa? —Miró con susto ¡No me miren así!

—Con que… ¿Gajeel no se mete- nee? —Comentaba la albina mayor.

—Levy-chan no sabía que Gajeel y tú… —Intervenía su mejor amiga, la Heartfilia.

—Ya veo… Levy-san y Gajeel-kun están en una relación —Comentaba obvia Juvia.

—N-No me malinterpreten —Comentaba roja— Además no le interesa nada de eso.

Ante lo dicho por la chica, las chicas cambiaron su semblante a triste. Pues aunque la McGarden no lo dijera, sabían que a pesar de como inició su relación con el chico… le quería, aunque al parecer él también. Pero como todos los chicos (aparentemente) en el gremio, no le daba importancia a los sentimientos de la chica.

La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la biblioteca del gremio, era mejor leer un rato a andar dando explicaciones dolorosas. Llegó a la biblioteca y se sentó tratando de leer un libro, aunque su mente no estaba para nada allí, a veces se preguntaba ¿Por qué de las millones de personas que hay en el mundo se tuvo que fijar en él?

Por su parte, un pelinegro lleno de percings miraba a la chica frente suyo, aquella enana sí que era despistada. Llevaba ya unos cinco o diez minutos mirándola leer, pero al parecer ella estaba más que metida en aquella historia de esos aburridos libros, ¿Qué tenían los héroes de aquellas palabras y papeles que no tuviera él? Era lo que siempre se preguntaba al verla feliz leyendo esas cosas extrañas.

—Oye enana —Llamó algo molesto— ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Oh… Gajeel —Alzó la vista del libro— Terminando en este momento el libro.

—Tú y tus bobos libros— Vio como la chica hacía una mueca— Deberías descansar o hacer un trabajo.

—Ya lo haré, es que… el amor de este libro es tan profundo —Comentaba soñadora— Ya quisiera yo algo así.

—Ya, esas cosas son raras —Se sentó a su lado— Comeré aquí que está más tranquilo, Salamander empezó las suyas y Gray le secunda.

—Como no cambian las cosas en aspectos así, nee… —Se dirigía más a su situación— A pesar de lo cercano que es.

—Tranquila enana no es para tanto —Se sonrojó al pensar en ellos Igual uno no sabe. —En fin, comeré y buscaré a Lily.

La chica suspiró, era inútil hacer entender al parecer a los dos Dragones Slayer "machos" pues si Natsu jamás entendía las cosas… dudaba que lo hiciera Gajeel, agradecía que Wendy no fuese como ese par, sino… pobre del que quisiera con ella.

Pensar en cómo empezaron las cosas con la pequeña peli azul lo hacía sentirse miserable. Aún recordaba como la capturo a ella y su equipo, los atacó sin piedad hasta noquear por completo a los tres chicos. Aunque tenía que admitir que por un instante, la chica tirada bajo él le recordaba a una flor que necesitaba agua. Pero su deber en el gremio era superior, así que quitando esos pensamientos, los clavó en el árbol más grande que encontró y se fue con una sonrisa macabra. Justo la de un psicópata.

Luego recordó el momento en el que se unió al gremio, como la mirada de la chica no fue de desprecio o de algo así " _Bienvenido a Fairy Tail_ " Le había dicho con una sonrisa, como si lo pasado no hubiera sucedido.

—Gajeel… Gajeel —Llamaba la chica.

—Oye… ¿Qué… qué pasa? —Salió de sus pensamientos.

—Nada, solo estabas muy distraído —Comentó sonriendo—Sabes, no me importa que piensen de que estemos aquí juntos. Pero me alegra estar contigo tranquilamente

—Sí, bueno vine a comer y así—Miró hacia la chica— No entiendo una cosa…

—No entiendes… ¿Qué no entiendes? —Lo miró confundida y luego a su libro— ¿Pasa algo con el libro?

—No, es que no sé porque ustedes… a Juvia y a mí nos perdonaron —Miraba serio— Sé que el viejo dijo que era pasado, pero últimamente me lo pregunto… Bueno, fui yo quien hizo más cosas horribles. E incluso a ti, ¿Por qué me hablas así y no me desprecias?

—Pues… Sabemos que sólo seguían órdenes. Además, Juvia se notaba que quería estar con Gray y cambiaría por él —Sonrió— Y bueno, por eso ella está aquí ahora.

—Así que ese abuelo se las tiene todas planeadas —Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa— Bueno, Juvia está loca por hielitos.

—Sí, bueno… también, lo de ti —Lo miró seria— Pues, no soy rencorosa y sé que te arrepentiste de haberme… habernos hecho eso, así que pensé al inicio que tú te la pasabas conmigo para quitar tus pecados de encima.

—Vaya… No creí que pensaras eso.

—Sí bueno, luego de todas las locuras que vivimos antes que Laxus quisiera hacer sus locuras, o incluso cuando te ofreciste a ser mi compañero en la prueba mago S —Sonrió— Bueno, me di cuenta de que cambiaste y no por expiarte o algo así. Sino por tus Nakamas… tu nueva familia, además siempre me siento cómoda contigo. No te guardo nada de malos sentimientos.

—Levy… —Llamó por primera vez con su nombre— Gracias, gracias por no odiarme y comprender todo eso.

—Yo… De nada —Respondió rojísima— B-Bueno, creo que hay que ir arriba. No lo vayan a mal interpretar, personalmente no me importa pero… Vamos.

Y algo que Levy tuvo más claro que nunca ese día, y que Gajeel quizá no sabrá. Es que, ella siempre relacionaba al chico con los héroes de los libros que leía; con gran valentía y fuerza. Porque ser técnicamente de hierro era mucho que decir. Además de que aprendió cosas que el chico quizá ocultaba al resto, se fue enamorando poco a poco de esa faceta del chico en la que no sólo era villano y héroe, sino que la chica lo amaba en todas las maneras posibles. Aunque eso era un gran secreto que no diría.

Ya en la noche, la chica se asomaba por su ventana en Fairy Hills mirando a las estrellas. Mientras que el Dragon Slayer de hierro miraba desde su tejado al cielo. La noche era tranquila y sus corazones estaban unidos, quizá no fue hoy, y no sabían si mañana. Pero algún día ese lazo los uniría en algo más, algo más fuerte.

—Ay Gajeel, si supieras el motivo por el que te perdoné y más… —Susurró sonriente.

—Enana… vaya que tienes un gran corazón —Miraba a Lily durmiendo.

— **Pero mientras te ame, todo está bien** —Susurraron ambos al viento.

La noche, la luna y el viento fueron testigos de aquella confesión no dicha, de aquel sentimiento mutuo que cada día con pequeñas obras crecía. De aquello que algún día sin que supieran, estaba escrito que pasaría.


End file.
